Death and Soulmarks
by LivingPuppet
Summary: I died, and I thought I would stay dead. Nobody said anything about rebirth, much less giant sentient robots. Semi-soulmate au Si/Oc *currently being rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

When I was born in this new world, I still had the two names on my wrist from my last life. Two names that meant the entire world to me, and I had died before I had the chance to meet them. It was a gut wrenching feeling, knowing that I had died before I had a chance to go out and find them. I felt empty, and cold.

I was depressed for the first few years of my new life; I was a quiet girl, and hardly uttered a word. That made my parents worried about me. I couldn't bring myself to care though.

They never even glance at my strange "birthmarks".

I didn't want them to either. They were mine, and I wouldn't let anybody outside of family glance at them. Maybe I was a little possessive of my soulmates I don't have. Deep down, I had a little hope that my rebirth was a second chance to find them. Whoever they are.

I began covering their names. I didn't want anybody else accidentally seeing it either.

Something that I learned about my strange dad is that he's a mechanic who works with his brother. He's kind of antisocial, and blunt, but he was the best I could ask for. He began teaching me when I turned five, which was pretty cool since I was interested in mechanics in my last life. Mostly due to the Transformers movies. I thought they were cool.

It wasn't until I was seven, and we had moved to Tranquility, Nevada that I realized where I had been born into.

I met my cousin, Mikaela Banes. She's actually adorable. Maybe I could make her dress a little more modestly so nothing will happen to her. She's curious though, which gets her into a lot of trouble. Most of the time it's actually really funny though.

"What does those mean?" She asked, grabbing my wrist and looking at the letters printed on it. I frowned at her, ignored the dull ache in my chest, and mumbled that it didn't mean anything. I lied though, it meant the entire world to me, and it was my destiny. A destiny I might not even be able to follow. It sucked.

"It's just a birthmark." I didn't tell her that I was from a world with soulmates and their names written on you. I couldn't tell her that I died before I could find them. I wouldn't tell her about the pain, the damning, burning, pain from death. No, I wouldn't tell her about it, I can't tell anybody about any of it. They would think that I was crazy.

Mikaela and I didn't often hang out much, mostly my fault though. I tried to avoid her. Making friends was just about the same problem, I avoided everybody. Especially people who reminded me of my friends before I had died.

But I can't avoid them forever, or so says the giant entity in my dreams. According to that guy, they're alive with me. The assholes were easy to find. Especially since the reunited couple and my almost sister were doing exactly what they used to do. Tracing the names and talking and laughing. It didn't seem like they needed me, so I left the park.

Mom signed me up for ballet lessons, to balance out my hobbies. It was nostalgic, and I threw myself into it, trying to forget the emptiness inside. (It didn't work.)

"Alice?" Mikaela sneaked into my room. "How come you're always so sad?"

I smiled at her, and shooed her back home; I didn't bother answering her.

That night I traced the foreign letters spelling out names I couldn't read. That night, I felt a little less empty. That night, I had a dream of them, and they were metal warriors, and they were beautiful.

* * *

Prologue.

Q1) Can anybody guess what the pairing is?

Q2) Should Alice become friends with Sam before or after Bumblebee shows up?

Unedited, written on 10/23


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the summer of 2007, and I was as free as a bird, well, almost…

"Get up lazy ass!" My dad grinned at me and pulled what was left of my sheets. No they weren't ruined, they were just falling off the bed to join the rest of the blankets that I had kicked off a few months ago and never bothered fixing it. "I got a good surprise for ya'!"

I nearly cried in frustration. Last night would have been a decent night's sleep, if I had managed to fall asleep in the first place.

For the past month it had been a whirlwind of nightmares of galactic space wars of many different species, of terrifying scenes that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie, but it was last weeks dream (And the last dream I had before sleep had broken up with me) that had me really shaken up.

They sounded so… so… lost. And afraid.

Then I couldn't feel them.

 _THUD!_

"OWWIE!" I clutched my head as I suddenly found myself on the ground with my dad standing over me, rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, I did tell you to get up." I snorted and threw a pillow at him. Honestly, lately it felt like he was more like a brother than a father. Which was cool, I guess, since he still acts like a father when he needs to.

I grumbled to myself, annoyed that I had to wake up so early, but followed him to the garage anyways.

It was probably a car.

Yep. It was a car. It was a nice Camaro. Actually, if I'm not mistaken, that was a black 67 SS Camaro. Damn, it was really pretty. Time to piss of dad.

I yawned and turned to daddy with a questioning look on my face. "Pretty. Isn't that a, uh… 67 Impala? Right?"

He glared at me before rolling his eyes at me (for the millionth time, seriously dad I thought I was the teenager? Even though I'm not a teen anymore… or that I was a teenager in the first place. Oh well, semantics.) and tossed me a set of keys. I glanced at the car, then back at daddy.

"Wait… This is mine?" I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes at him, unsure if he was joking or not. I hoped not, that car was really, _really_ pretty.

I brushed the tips of my fingers over it, and the letters on one of the names was traced over with electricity.

The car shuddered, and I would've missed it if I hadn't been paying close attention to it.

I backed up and promptly slammed the palm of my hand onto my face.

'Shit. No. NO. NOOOO!'

I may have been a little dramatic in my thoughts, but it was the feeling that counted.

"Um… Alice?" Oh. Daddy. Forgot about ya there… "Is everything alright?"

I slowly turned to him before tackling him in a hug. "It's positively perfect."

I felt like crying.

I had forgotten where I was, and Sam was just telling me about his "super awesome report" that he planned on getting an 'A' on for… his… car.

Fantastic.

I let go of Daddy and allowed my eyes to roam around the car.

'Who are you?'

* * *

So, a big time skip. She's older than Mikaela by a year or two, so she's already graduated from High school with less than stellar grades.

Since Autobot mentioned above wasn't in the movies I took a hold of creative licence and ran with it.

Also the gold 67 SS Camaro doesn't really look pretty. Like at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, it finally happened. I forgot where I was again, Sam disappeared and so did 'Kaela. Miles and I worried like mother hens and gossiped with a few other people (including Miles' mom and his aunt) about what happened.

"The government claims that it was a terrorist attack, but was it really? Or was it something more?" Mom clicked off the T.V. just when Mikaela was running past a still intact camera footage that the news station had somehow gotten ahold of.

The attack on Mission city ended a couple hours ago, and I guess that they still had Mikaela and Sam in for questioning.

During that time, Miles and I have been using each other for support because honestly, my very being in this dimension could have changed something and maybe somebody died and I don't know and something did change and that's why I have a Transformer in my garage.

"Sweetie? Calm down. She'll be ok. Mikaela will be back before you know it."

I wasn't worried about her.

I was more worried about that silver Autobot that was (quiet literally) throwing himself into battle on the screen behind Mikaela.

Mikaela would be perfectly fine, and if she wasn't, I am going to Mission city to kick ass and take names myself, not messing with the timeline be damned.

Maybe I was being a little dramatic, but really? Who cares? I don't, that's for sure.

I shoved down the rest of my breakfast debating whether or not to go down to her anyways.

'Hmm. I should probably go. Maybe bring him too…' And then, the deciding factor had happened.

It turns out, I would be going, whether I wanted to or not.

And Mikaela told them (read: demanded) to pick me up.

They brought Miles too.

* * *

The hangar was impossibly huge, and I couldn't wait to see my little cousin and beat Sam with my small foam bat that I got from his mom for Christmas. It was dark purple with my name written all fancy in gold on it, and I loved using it. Since I always seemed to need it when I don't have I made a bat strap that kept it out of sight snuggled up to my back so that I would always have it with me. It made up for my lack of physical strength.

Plus it was just fun to beat up Sam with Alice Jr. with his mom's permission. We had actually made a game out of it one year, it was rather fun.

"Hey. Alice? What do you think the government wants us for?" Miles asked me. I shrugged and snorted.

"Maybe our rad climbing skills?" we laughed quietly at my joke trying to choke down the nervousness. _I_ knew what we were doing here. It was because of Mikaela and whoever was hiding out in my garage. But he didn't. He didn't have a reason to get mixed up in this.

Yeah, I was afraid. I was afraid for myself and Mikaela and Sam and Miles and everyone else mixed up in this, but I couldn't tell them anything.

I can't.

Who knows, maybe I was being selfish or whatever, but it needs to play out like how it was supposed to.

Which means that I shouldn't be here.

"ALLY BEAR!" Someone familiar squealed and tackled me to the ground, causing many of the people in the room to chuckle at her, making my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh my god can you not?" I mumbled into her shoulder, making her laugh in relief. "What do you want?"

She continued to laugh, and that gradually calmed down into giggles before she stopped. "Holy shit you'll never believe what happened?!" She shrieked as I smirked.

"You and Witwicky finally go together? Do I need to bring out Alice jr. anytime soon? Can I beat a bitch?"

Her face flushed and she buried her face into my shoulder. "Shut up short stuff. Now COME ON!" she pulled herself up along with me dragging me off to who knows where. "Honestly, I can't believe you… Yes, cousin, we started dating. No, cousin, you may not bring out Alice Jr.. No cousin, you may not beat a bitch. Sam already went through a lot, no need to add a bit stomach bruise to that list."

I pouted. I had my hand on Alice jr., but I slowly took my hand off of her handle as she said that. "Damnit…"

They had already taken Miles off to where Mikaela was taking me. Which was another giant room. This time it had many assorted cars. Er, well… not really. But you get it.

She grinned and held my hand tightly as she continued dragging me further and further into the room.

"Alice, these are the Autobots."

And then they transformed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You dragged me out here for this?" I asked her, sheer boredom and slight irritation colored my voice.

One of them snickered. "I like this chick."

"I could be sleeping at home but _noooo_ , you had to drag me out here, using the government to get me no less, to meet your new friends. Nice, Kaela, nice." My voice was heavy with sarcasm, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"How are you not shocked?" I snorted at her.

"It's a big universe. Aliens where bound to happen. Humans cannot be that narcissistic to believe that we are the only living things in this universe. Or any universe to be honest. Personally, I don't think that they're the only aliens either." I shrugged.

"Plus I think I had one in my garage for a few weeks now." I mumbled to myself, frowning and rubbed my covered wrists.

"But seriously, I don't really think I could care less right now. As long as your safe and I don't have to beat a bitch have all the fun you want."

* * *

Leave a review, it shows love and fuels the flames of story writing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait… Are you sure its one of us? What if it's not?" The large 'bot asked his leader, who in turn sighed.

"Never the less, reports show that he's heavily injured and in stasis lock. We must bring him in." The leaders deep voice calmed any doubts that the other Autobot's would have had.

Mikaela noticed that it was much like how most people would react to Morgan Freeman's deep calming voice. And then she noticed the address that the unknown bot was at. "Hey guys, we might have a problem getting the car…" She called out to them. "You see, I sorta know who lives there. Trust me, she's not going to want to give up her car that easily. Especially since her dad got it for- well I guess that doesn't matter much." She frowned lightly and began mumbling to herself. The other Autobot's looked at her with a curious gaze.

"Uh, who?" One of them finally managed, startling Mikaela into looking at them.

"Huh? Oh. My cousin Alice… She's really cool." Sam, who everybody had forgotten was there, looked at her in shock.

"Wait, you know Alice Banes?" And then he finally realized they have the same last name, "wait… Never mind…"

The Autobot's all lookeed at each other. "This… Alice… You are sure that she's human?" Mikaela has never looked more murderous.

Sam, on the other hand…

"She isn't human! She's Satan in a five foot three angry meat suit!" He screamed, sounding slightly panicked and terrified.

"She's going to kill you if she ever finds out you said that." Mikaela smirked at her boyfriend when he paled and shivered. She cackled and held up two fingers. "Two words Samuel: Alice. Junior."

The Transformers looked at the officials from their conversation from the 'coms.

"I think it would be best to bring in Alice and explain to her. And we're going to need to retrieve her car."

Sam perked up. "Can we introduce Miles too? He's my childhood friend, I don't want to have to lie to him…" He shifted around uncomfortably. "He knows when I'm lying and gets all mother hen. Then he ropes Alice into it too. She's worse about the lectures though." He wrinkled his nose, getting lost in a memory as Mikaela grimaced.

"Oh yeah, I hate her lectures."

Everybody else had a collective feeling that they truly did not want to ask, but sideswipe chuckled at the general mood.

Lennox coughed and got Mikaela's attention. "So, how old is Alice?"

Mikaela snickered. "She's twenty, but she looks like she's fifteen and it's hilarious because people keep asking her if she's lost when she goes to the grocery store alone and they make her call someone. I cannot tell you how many times the police thought she had ran away when she was on her little road trip last summer."

Sam started laughing. "Oh yeah! I remember that, didn't they bring her straight up to her house in handcuffs saying that she bought an illegal drivers license? Wow, she was so pissed." And so, for the next hour or so, Mikaela and Sam began trading embarrassing stories about poor little Alice.

* * *

An hour later, all of the Autobots that were currently in the hangar and Mikaela was eagerly bouncing around, excited to finally show off her cousin to her friends. A thought eventually dawned on her…

"Wait…" Mikaela suddenly whispered to Sam, "What if she doesn't like them? What if she positively hates- ALLY BEAR!"

Sam winced when she suddenly shrieked and took off running, and slamming into a familiar tiny Satan filled sack of meat suit. They were obviously talking to each other when he suddenly violently shivered, the phantom pain ominously ran across his stomach.

Mikaela eventually got off the smaller, yet slightly chubbier, girl. However, she refused to let go of the blond girls hand and dragged her to where the Autobots where hiding at.

He eventually walked over to the girls as the Autobots transformed smirking at what he thought her expression would be.

But… that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for…

She raised an eyebrow, "You brought me here for this?" she asked, the sheer amount of boredom clear in her voice, as well as the irritation. No, this was not the reaction he had told Bumblebee to record for later blackmail.

Sideswipe snickered and whispered (as well as a giant talking robot could) to one of the other's, "I like this chick."

Sam didn't bother listening to the rest of the girls conversation, he was already sulking and pouting at the lack of a would-be hilarious blackmail material. This week clearly did not go how he had wanted tit to go.

"-beat a bitch have all the fun you want." Were the last words he heard before Miles had found them and began his lecture.

* * *

Hehehe, poor Sam.

This chapter was mainly because of a plot hole some one had pointed out earlier and i felt it was necessary to explain.

Also, it's really nice to see some familiar reviewers on this story even though my last attempt at a Transformers fanfic was a bit of a fail.

Anyways yeah, Alice is really _really_ short and slightly violent, but she hates exorcise so theirs that.

Q) I have three other O.C's for this story but I'm on the fence on whether or not I should add them in. What do you guys think?


	5. What if

~~ A "What if"~~

"What if" It wasn't Miles that showed up in the hangar with me…

I silently wondered why I was being brought into the hangar. I obviously wasn't anybody special, and definitely not the main character of the movies.

'Nope, not gonna happen.' I thought to myself, I was more than happy being a background character. Someone who is _away_ from the danger. Being alive (for a second time) was very nice feeling with the majority of my memories from my past life locked up nice and tight.

Mikaela slammed into me, and we ended up bantering for a few minutes before she hauled herself up and dragged me with her into a different room.

Three familiar faces were standing around talking, the smaller one (who was still taller than me by a good head) turned towards the newcomers. Five familiar letters where printed on her bare collar bone.

I smiled at her, but it probably came out as more of a grimace. Her face lit up in malicious delight, and she pointed me out to the other two that were with her. The couple turned around, smiled at me, waved and went back to talking.

Memories from a different time and a different place, memories that I've worked so hard to repress, memories that _he_ helped me repress, were beginning to resurface.

" _Ochen' khorosho ... Zavershit' yego"_ The last words that I remember hearing kept echoing around my mind as my emotions were set to default mode.

Out of habit (mostly so I wouldn't get separated while we were shopping) I latched onto 'Kaela and attempted to hide behind her. This day… was not going to be fun.

"'Kaela, I don't feel good." I guess I must've really looked like shit because she looked really worried. Leaning over a bit, she whispered something to Lennox and she took me lead me out of the room.

"It's okay, Alice. You'll feel better soon. I'm just gonna take you home now, okay?"

I halfheartedly mumbled out an okay, and felt a faint hint of disappointment that was definitely not mine as I let my cousin manhandle me.

* * *

A short filler as to what could have been different if i went with my original route that I couldn't really flesh out. Theirs actually a couple reasons why i didn't do it this way: 1) I don't know how to fill out the major plot hole 2) I wouldn't be able to figure out how to continue from that point...

And yes, she had a (by my standards) Mary Sue past life, it might come into play later if I decide to let her have her memories back. Which would mean a lot of mental and emotional patching up on her part.

If anyone is interested in a small fact about me, Alice is actually taller than me by an inch or so.


	6. Chapter 5

"So…" I trailed of, pretending to be unaware of the reason why they were taking my car. The government people were trying to sneak it in behind me. You know what? Screw it. "Is there a reason why ya'll are sneaking in my car behind my back? Literally?" It was very amusing to watch twenty plus foot robots freeze and eye a five foot slightly chubby twenty year old that can't even hold a gun properly. It was almost like they thought I would be a threat to them.

One of them sputtered to come up with a reason when Optimus sighed (or did they call it venting?) and surprisingly was the one to answer me. And honestly too. "We have reason to believe that your car might be one of us."

No duh. "Okay." I shrugged and turned my attention back to my computer.

"You're taking this surprisingly well kid." Jazz said, carefully ruffling my hair with his giant finger.

"Yeah, I have better things to worry about, and I know that you guys can handle this. Besides, would you honestly rather me act like Sam and protest you literally every five seconds?" I chuckled.

"HEY! I do not protest that much!" Sam protested loudly. Whoops, did I say that really loudly? Heh.

The silver one that made my birthmark tingle laughed, causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach. Oh my god, he's my soulmate, fight me.

"Hm, I personally would hate it if we had a second Sam in this ragtag group of… whatever this is." The other Autobot in our group grumbled, making me laugh at that.

"Yeah, that might be fun for 'Kaela, but not for the rest of us." I snorted.

"Too true, too true…"

Red hot anger and bloodlust suddenly burned in one of my birthmarks. I took in a shaky breath, wrapped a hand around my wrist trying to make the hurt stop and attempted to look as if nothing wrong was going on.

Digging my fingernails into the skin, I abruptly stood up to find Mikaela. "I am exhausted, I think I'm gonna go find my cousin and demand that she brings me home so I can get some sleep in." It was wrapping around me, which felt very strange. Almost like it was trying to calm down by latching onto something.

I wobbled a couple steps before they had there claws completely latched onto me, dragging me into their tornado of dark emotions. Yeah, it wasn't the most pleasant feeling, but it's been known to happen sometimes in times of extreme distress.

But still, having your soul ripped out of your body for an unknown period of time leaving your body defenseless and without life was not very fun at all. In fact, it hurt like hell. But if I could ease any pain that my soulmate(s) were feeling, then I was perfectly fine acting as an emotional teddy bear.

The other fun part was that you never know how long you're "out". It wasn't pleasant, but I've been through worse… I think…

Strange, I don't actually remember.

* * *

"What do you mean she just collapsed?" Mikaela hissed out in a strangely intimidating voice, causing Ratchet to take a step back.

"Well, we don't exactly know. She was talking with Jazz, Sideswipe when she stood up to go find you, but then she just… collapsed. We're not sure why it happened, but I will figure it out." The medic explained to the furious girl, who was slowly calming down.

She sighed. "Alright. Can you call me when you see any changes?"

The Autobot agreed to the reasonable request. "Of course."

* * *

/Sunny? Yeah that's… that's not me…\ Sideswipe curiously mumbled through their newly fixed twin link as they "Stared" at the small emotional teddy bear that somehow got into Sunstreaker. It "looked" at them with curiosity racing through it. Most likely wondering what they were doing.

/Then… it's the thing that disappeared some time ago? How come we can feel it now again?\ Sunny absently noticed that it was purring as he wrapped fond emotions around it. He equated it to petting it. Sideswipe frowned.

/If its spark is here, then where's it's body?\ His eyes widened and a cold feeling washed through him. /Oh my primus! Sunny, I think were killing it! A body can't live without its spark!\

While they were panicking, the tiny "spark" looked on with a curiosity that bordered on amusement. They both "looked" at it with frustration.

/Honestly you little…\ Sunstreaker grumbled. Sideswipe vented. It was silent between the three for a few minutes.

.

.

/Can I see it?\

And thus, they decided to get to know the little thing that's been in their lives for a short amount of time. Because hey, if you're going to share emotions and thoughts with something, you might as well as get to know them.

* * *

"Wait, what kind of a change?" Mikaela asked, not really getting at what was going on.

"Well, it's less like she's fighting something painful and more like she's having the, oh what do you call it, a dream. Eh, its kind of hard to explain, but she's more content now. However, I noticed something on her wrist. Do you know how she got these?" Ratchet pulled up a picture of her wrist and motioned to the alien writing on it. Mikaela nodded.

"Yeah, she's had those since she was born, why? Do you know what they say?" He froze, and stood up to his full height.

"Huh… Interesting…" He mumbled to himself and began taking notes on the medical pad, ignoring her question.

"Ratchet. Hey, Ratchet!" She got his attention again. "What does it say?"

He sighed, not liking where this was going at all. "It's the twin terrors names."

"Skids and Mudflap?" She asked in disbelief, making Ratchet snort.

"No not them. Worse. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Mikaela promptly fell over laughing her ass off. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SIRIOUS? I CANNOT WAIT TO TELL HER THAT! AHAHAHA!"

* * *

Yeah, I didn't really know how to do this chapter so I just winged it. I hope its still good though.

Lol, poor Alice, just as Sunstreaker wakes up, he's so mad he accidentally pulls her into the bond.

Q) How do you think Sunstreaker will react to a human as his emotional teddy bear?


	7. Chapter 6

It was a few days (read: two weeks) later when the twins had decided to let go of the small and somewhat fragile "spark" in order for it to return it to its body. Well, Sunny was letting go of the emotional teddy bear while Sides was in the med-bay for his checkup. Ratchet finally came in, grumbling over a file and barely gave sides a glance.

Pausing after something had updated in the file, he glanced at a closed off section before leaving, letting Sides wonder what was going on. Ratchet was nearly never like this unless something major was going on. Usually someone had gone into a stasis lock that made him act like this.

That or he was just plain distracted.

Either way, Sideswipe really wanted to know why the spark behind that curtain felt extremely like the one that he and Sunny were barely bonded to. He had to admit, it was an extremely flimsy bond that could break at any moment, which probably explained why it had disappeared some time ago, but not why it came back when the twin bond was fixed. Personally, Sideswipe was wondering why they had a bond in the first place, but right now was not the time to think about such things.

So a minute after Ratchet had left, he quickly inched towards the curtain and quietly pulled back the curtain.

…

Sideswipe wasn't sure what he was expecting, but a tiny human girl was certainly not was he was expecting. Especially one that looked a little sick.

He tilted his head to side and stared blankly at her.

/Sunny… I… I think that the spark thing that we have… might… I think it might be human.\

Soon after, the girls face turned pained and he felt Sunny freeze in shock, then anger. Sunny's reaction, he was expecting. The girls expression, he felt as if it confirmed it. Her emotions turned a little fearful, a reaction he was upset about but couldn't do anything about, was one that he only expected if she was truly the spark that they had came to know and become fond of.

/This is most unexpected.\ And then Sunstreaker exploded.

Not literally of course, but he might as well.

Sideswipe gently pulled her soul away from him and gently pushed it into her body. Or at least, that was what he was trying to do.

He quickly put the curtain back in place and slipped out of the room. /Sunny, please, don't do anything rash. The bond may go away again.\ he tried to placate his brother.

A quick (and slightly painful) snap sounded between the three, and then

/See, I told you it would go away.\ he ignored the sudden dull and empty pain in order to focus on Sunstreaker, who seemed more and more hell bent on getting violent and killing something.

Sides sighed, and knew that he should've listened to his gut this morning. It seemed to know that today would be a bad day…

* * *

Waking up was… rather quick. And painful to say the least. But I guess it had to be done, even if it felt like I just wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity. To be honest, not feeling them… I haven't not felt them like this before. Before when I didn't, I knew that they were alive and I could still sorta… sense them in a way, I guess.

But now? I had no idea. I felt so… so empty.

I think I just laid there for an hour, maybe. Could've been longer.

Or shorter. I didn't have the best sense of time.

Well, whatever. I got up, eventually and grabbed whatever I could find to cover myself. Which was a big ass army hoodie, cargo pants and a baseball cap. Good. That worked. It covered it up.

I absently scratched at my arm and looked to see if anybody was near the door before I made a break for it.

 _'Gotta get out. Gotta get out now._ ' I kept repeating inwardly, finding the repetitive thought keeping me from an anxiety attack.

' _Part one, complete. Now onto phase two.'_ I hummed a random, yet oddly familiar tune to myself as I eventually found the hangar. Fantastic.

Better get out quick, before I have a complete mental breakdown in the middle of this place. The hollow feeling in my chest became heavier, making it harder to breath and causing me to lean up against the wall just as one familiar 'Bot walked passed looking oddly upset for some reason or other.

Oh well. Not my problem anymore.

I kept my head down until he passed me.

Oh, look. Theirs's Sam. That's rather… convenient. I smirked and sneaked up behind him and tapped his shoulder, making him shriek.

"Yo, Sam. Mind giving me a lift home? I need to get out like, now."

"U-uh. Mikaela literally _just_ left to go see you in-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Wow, rude much?

"Sam. Home, now." Maybe I was acting like a bit of a bitch? Eh, I couldn't really tell. Anyways, he gave me an odd look.

"Alice? Are you ok- yeah, stupid question. Right, home. Yeah I can do that. C'mon."

I guess I must've blanked out for a little while… Well, that's the only way I could describe showing up at home so quickly. I tilted my head, staring at the very familiar, yet not at the same time, house. Somehow, in my zombie like state, I managed to unlock the door and found myself soon silently crying, wondering what I did wrong.

* * *

So Sunny is pissed, Sides is sad, and Alice is pretty much broke. Some soulmates only go one way, and for Alice it seems like it might just be the case for her.

Q) What would be your reaction if the two names would have been the other twins?

Q2) Do you think Sunny will get over the species gap? or will he remain forever pissed?


End file.
